<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turtles by Neko_HaniChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915230">Turtles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_HaniChan/pseuds/Neko_HaniChan'>Neko_HaniChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suffering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_HaniChan/pseuds/Neko_HaniChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories about the turtles and their family, friends, losses, suffering.<br/>A set about that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>April O'Neil/Raphael (TMNT), Casey Jones/Raphael (TMNT), Donatello &amp; Leonardo &amp; Michelangelo &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Donatello (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Donatello (TMNT)/Original Male Character(s), Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello/Leonardo/Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT), Donatello/Shredder (TMNT), Donatello/Splinter (TMNT), Leonardo (TMNT) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Male Character(s), Leonardo/April O'Neil (TMNT), Leonardo/Shredder (TMNT), Leonardo/Splinter (TMNT), Leonardo/Tiger Claw (TMNT), Michelangelo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Michelangelo (TMNT)/Original Male Character(s), Michelangelo/Renet Tilley, Michelangelo/Splinter (TMNT), Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT), OT4 - Relationship, Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Male Character(s), Raphael/Shredder (TMNT), Raphael/Spike | Slash (TMNT), Raphael/Splinter (TMNT), Raphael/Traximus (TMNT), Raphael/Xever | Fishface (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leo's fear.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His greatest fear had materialized.</p><p>His brothers were dead.</p><p>And while Leo watched Oroku Saki approach with those blades dragging along the wall, he could only think that he deserved nothing less than pain.</p><p>And that's what he felt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Liked it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raphael liked it.</p>
<p>Yeah, he liked it. He liked to be a housewife. He liked to be used, to be useful to his family, although he never was. He liked not being in control. He liked to feel inferior.</p>
<p>And this is strange, because he should be the one who exuded masculinity. Who had honor, dignity, and who would never, even under torture, submit.</p>
<p>But deep down, that was not what he wanted.</p>
<p>Raphael put on his headphones on his favorite music, starting to do what he wished.</p>
<p>And, in the same time, he hated it like everything he cleaned, it ended up being messy. It was an endless fight, perhaps much worse than any physics he has ever had.</p>
<p>He folded, scrubbed, washed everything in his time. Calm, relaxed.</p>
<p>He loved it.</p>
<p>How embarrassing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was that voice, so uncomfortably thick. That silhouette at the end of the corridor, staring at him so coldly it brought chills inside him.</p><p>It said such cruel things. True things that Raph had thought about in his life. However, there were also lies. So dirty, that made he want to throw up.</p><p>Then, suddenly, he wakes up. His throat burns, with a strange, gooey worm coming out of it. He looks up. He understand what is going on.</p><p>The anger comes back. He attacks the one who hurt his family.</p><p>He comes home, his gaze is empty. He lies down on his bed.</p><p>And alone, in the silent night, he cries.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>